


Feast

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: En route to Dracula's castle, Mina is tempted by strangers in the forest.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprokaryotekid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprokaryotekid/gifts).



The doctor sleeps by the fire. Sparks drift skyward, past peaks and broken battlements. Shadows of denuded trees stretch across the snow. 

My stomach growls. It has gone empty for days.

Icicles slide from branches and shatter on rocks. Six eyes gleam in the woods. The figures do not move, and yet they enter me. In my mind, they spread out a feast. Moonlight kisses pearly thighs. Lips part, wet and viscera red. Arteries throb beneath perfumed white throats. Downy hairs run from delicate navels to dark unknowns.

I smack my lips. The doctor stirs. The strangers call my name.


End file.
